Emma Harralsdotir
by Zarbi
Summary: La princesse Ingrid trouve Emma Swan encore bébé et l'adopte.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma Harralsdotir**

* * *

 _Je ne possède pas Once upon a time. Je ne possède aucun droit sur cette série. Toute cette fanfiction est pour la distraction pure et simple._

 _L'histoire commence au milieu de la saison 4 quand la princesse Ingrid est envoyé dans notre monde. Donc cela commence 28 ans le début de la saison 1 d'Once upon a time._

La princesse Ingrid trouve Emma Swan encore bébé et l'adopte à ce moment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Félicitations Madame Harralsdottir**

Félicitations, Madame Ingrid Harralsdottir, vous êtes maintenant l'heureuse mère d'Emma Harralsdottir, anciennement Emma Swan, votre fille de 9 mois, dit le juge aux affaires familiales de l'état du Massachusetts à Boston. Vous pouvez repartir avec votre fille dans votre maison. Vous avez la dure mission d'en faire un être humain adulte pleinement conscient de ses droits et de ses devoirs d'être humain et de citoyenne américaine. Bonne chance Madame Harralsdottir et à vous aussi Mademoiselle Harralsdottir.

Après une dizaine de secondes de pause, le juge dit :

\- Maintenant que la partie officielle est terminée, je vois que vous tenez un magasin de glaces.

\- Je les fais moi-même. Et j'espère bien apprendre à Emma à les faire. Mais je vous invite à venir les goûter. J'ai besoin de grands amateurs de glaces qui veulent bien servir de béta goûteurs pour mes nouvelles recettes de glaces. Notamment, je prépare une grande nouveauté : une glace aux piments.

\- Impossible.

\- Ce vendredi soir, je présente la première version à mes gouteurs. Vous êtes le bienvenu votre Honneur, si vous avez envie de goûter l'impossible.

\- C'est à quelle heure, l'impossible ?

\- 20 h 30.

\- Par curiosité, je viendrai gouter l'impossible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lumière Blanche

**Chapitre 2 – Lumière blanche**

* * *

 **4 ans plus tard**

\- Est-tu prête Emma à ta grande aventure de devenir adulte ?

\- Oui, Maman

\- Maîtrises-tu le vélo avec 2 petites roues ?

\- Oui, Maman dit Emma un peu exaspérée et qui connaissait déjà la suite.

\- Es-tu prête à faire du vélo sans petites roues ?

\- Oui dit Emma, très enthousiaste et impatiente de se lancer.

\- On vérifie ses protections : Casque.

\- Mis sur la tête et attaché en touchant la lanière sous son menton.

\- Genouillères.

\- Oui, dit-elle en touchant celle de droite.

\- Coudières.

\- Oui les 2, en montrant les 2 bras successivement.

\- Alors tu es prête et tu peux y aller.

Emma appuie sur les pédales et son vélo se met à avancer sur sa bicyclette à 2 roues. Pendant quelques minutes, tout va bien puis Emma aborde la petite pente douce pas loin de la maison et là, elle vélo va plus vite et Emma panique un peu. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre et elle atterrit droit sur le talus.

Ingrid qui l'observait, coure vers elle. Mais elle sourit en elle-même car elle avait vu une lueur blanche, juste devant Emma au moment où elle tombait. Emma a de la magie. Elle est bien celle qu'elle attendait et voulait Celle que l'Apprenti lui avait dit de chercher et de trouver.

\- Chérie, est ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, dit Emma.

\- Pas de douleurs, ni de bobos, ni de sang, demande Ingrid qui la regarde attentivement. Rien a priori, juste quelques vêtements froissés. Lève-toi et Emma et fait fonctionner chaque membre de ton corps et tu le regarde attentivement.

Après quelques instants où elle observe chaque partie du corps de sa fille qui ne semble n'avoir rien, Ingrid demande :

\- Pas de douleurs ? Pas de pleurs ? Et comment va ce vélo ?

Toutes les deux observent le vélo. Emma le met débout Puis Ingrid le prend de la main gauche et fait tourner la roue avant de la main droite, puis juste après, elle fait de même avec la roue arrière. Les 2 fonctionnent bien : Aucun dégât apparent. Elle remet le vélo par terre et dit à Emma :

\- Remonte sur ton vélo. Actionne bien les freins. Est-ce qu'il fonctionne ?

\- Oui, maman dit Emma d'une voix exaspérée.

\- Vu ta chute, je me le suis demandé. Les freins doivent servir. Tu dois toujours avoir les mains sur tes freins prêts à freiner pour pouvoir t'arrêter très vite. Tu as oublié cette règle et résultat, tu es tombé. Heureusement, pas de bobos.

Elle continue après une petite pause :

\- Comme pour le cheval, tu remontes à bicyclette tout de suite et tu pédales. Tu restes à portée de vue et les mains sur les freina. De toute façon, c'est plat. Fais attention aux voitures, tu dois toujours te dire qu'ils ont priorité sur toi-même si légalement, c'est toi qui as priorité. Avec ton vélo, tu pèses moins de 50 kg et tu es de chair alors que les voitures sont d'acier et font plus de 500 kg.

Emma fait cela et s'en va très vite en pédalant de toutes ses forces et ne prêtant guère e attention à ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Comme d'habitude, Emma est aventureuse et respecte assez peu les consignes de sa mère. Mais Ingrid connaît bien la généalogie d'Emma ainsi que sa future mission. Elle sait qu'elle doit former une guerrière tenace pas une ménagère.

Elle sait aussi qu'elle va devoir lui apprendre l'équitation en commençant par le poney, l'escrime, un art martial et adolescente : le tir voir le tir à l'arc. Sa mère, Blanche-Neige était aussi bonne que Robin des bois. Elle doit réussir aussi les études scolaires. Vaste programme pour Emma et pour sa mère Ingrid.

Pour elle, elle se dit qu'elle va construire peut-être un empire des glaces. Sa boutique « Princesse des Glaces » marche très bien et on est venu pour la démarcher pour avoir des boutiques franchisés. Les grands des glaces sont venus aussi pour racheter sa boutique ou acheter ses recettes. Elle va devoir réfléchir soigneusement à tout cela. Emma aura peut-être besoin de beaucoup plus de ce quelle pensait nécessaire et elle aussi dans ses projets. Quelques millions en banque font beaucoup pour cela.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Lilly

**Chapitre 3 – Lilly**

* * *

 **9 ans plus tard,**

C'est l'année de la 4eme, la dernière avant le lycée. Emma Harralsdotir est bien intégrée dans sa cité résidentielle du Massachusetts. Le fait que sa mère tienne la boutique mère de Princesse des Glaces y est aussi pour beaucoup. Ses amis, garçons et filles sont là pour tester les nouvelles glaces et pour manger celle que la maman d'Emma estime indigne d'être vendu dans son magasin mais qui sont malgré tout très bonnes pour des jeunes toujours affamés surtout de bonnes glaces.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: Contrairement à la France, le lycée aux USA dure 4 ans et commence au niveau de la 3eme, dernière année du CES en France._

Mais certains cotés inquiètent beaucoup sa mère. Emma se comporte souvent comme si elle était seule, comme si ses amis étaient de simples connaissances. Avec elle, Emma s'entend très bien malgré le fait qu'elle ait exprimé 2 ou 3 fois que le fait d'avoir un père pourrait être une bonne idée. C'est complété par le fait qu'Emma se débrouille pour présenter les pères de ses amies lorsqu'ils sont célibataires, divorcés ou veufs.

Mais ce n'était pas le projet d'Ingrid. Ingrid a eu quelques aventures discrètes et sans lendemain. Sa principale préoccupation est l'éducation d'Emma et la gestion de son empire des glaces qui s'étend à travers toute l'Amérique du Nord. La nouvelle glace au Wasabi va lui ouvrir le Japon. L'Europe est pour bientôt.

Emma est une cavalière accomplie. Elle a convaincu sa mère pour ses 16 ans d'avoir son propre cheval. Elle a fait un peu d'escrime mais Emma n'aimait pas le côté formel. De plus, dans son club, il y avait une surdouée en escrime que tout le monde promet pour les JO. Elle avait testé le judo et adoré le Krav manga, le sport de combat israélien. Comme sa mère, Emma fait aussi de la danse de salon. Ses essais en musique et dessin sont mauvais bien qu'Emma ait une belle voix, mais elle ne la cultive pas car cela ne l'intéresse. Sa mère le voudrait bien mais elle connaît l'emploi du temps chargé de sa fille.

Elle fait aussi partie des scouts. Sa mère a toujours insisté qu'elle doit savoir se débrouiller à tout moment et la meilleure école pour cela c'est les Scouts avec leur devise « Toujours prêtes ». Emma aime bien la vie au grand air. Elle se verrait bien vivre dans un ranch ou une ferme. Mais les affaires de sa mère sont très prospères avec les boutiques franchisés. Bien sur, sa maison a un grand jardin avec une cabane pour elle toute seule dans un grand arbre.

* * *

 **Jamboree,**

Et en ce week-end, c'est le grand jamboree entre toutes les troupes de guides de la région. Sa troupe des poisons-chats (le fondateur venait de Louisiane) s'installe près de celle de la troupe des écureuils de Lowell. Tout a commencé là.

Alors que les 2 troupes s'installent, les premiers contacts ont lieu entre les 2 groupes qui ne connaissaient pas auparavant.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma et Lilly font connaissance. Elles sont chargées de préparer le feu pour la veillée. La troupe des écureuils avaient chargé Lilly Page de la faire car elle avait une très grande sensibilité envers le feu. On l'accusait même à mots couverts de pyromanie. Pour les poissons-chats, c'est le tour d'Emma de le faire.

Après que leur chef de troupe leur a assigné la mission de préparer le feu pour la veillée, Elles se retrouvent sur le lieu prévu pour le feu et la soirée entre les 2 troupes.

\- Bonjour, je me présente, guide Lilly Page, de la troupe des écureuils, grande spécialiste des feux. J'ai le badge comme tu vois ici en montrant sa ceinture à travers son torse. C'est moi qui allume presque tous les feux de la troupe depuis 2 ans.

\- Bonjour Lily, je suis guide Emma Harralsdotir, de la troupe des poissons-chats. J'ai comme toi le badge du feu. Mais on se partage la mise à feu dans notre troupe à tour de rôle.

\- Je précise que j'allume toujours un feu quelque soit les conditions, dit Lilly.

Ensemble, elles préparent le feu qui sera allumé à la nuit tombée après le repas du soir pour la veille entre les troupes. Et Lilly est très douée pour préparer un feu. Emma est admirative de ce feu. Elle n'a jamais vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi prêt à flamber sans allumette.

Le feu fut magnifique et illumina toute la réunion. Lilly et Emma gagnèrent le concours informel du meilleur feu de soirée.

* * *

 **Lendemain,**

Le lendemain, accompagné par un chef de chaque troupe de scout, c'est l'heure du ravitaillement à la supérette locale. Pour éviter que les troupes y aillent tous en même temps et causent un énorme embouteillage dans la supérette, ils y vont à tour de rôle. Avec 4 autres troupes, 10 h 30 est leur heure. Mais pour d'autres, c'est aussi leur heure.

Douze scouts et guides accompagnés de plusieurs chefs viennent faire leur course principalement du ravitaillement et aussi quelques petites choses qu'ont oublié les scouts et dont on leur a transmis la liste. Ils sont venus avec un mini bus.

Mais alors qu'ils sont entrés et qu'ils s'éparpillent à travers la supérette pour leurs achats. Quatre individus se présentent cagoulés et lourdement armés. Ils veulent l'argent des caisses. A cette heure, la récolte est maigre. Mais ils savent une chose que seuls le directeur du magasin et le comptable savait : dans le coffre-forts se trouve la recette des 3 derniers jours. L'entreprise de transport de fonds n'a pu venir les chercher à cause de la panne de plusieurs de ses fourgons blindés. Et avec le Grand Jamboree, les recettes sont les meilleures de l'année.

Toute l'opération doit durer Moins de 5 minutes avant l'intervention de la police, mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu par les bandits. Un homme pour rafler les billets dans les caisses, 2 pour surveiller les clients et personnel et 2 autres pour persuader « aimablement » le directeur d'ouvrir le coffre-fort contenant la magnifique recette.

Le début se passe comme prévu. Mais des imprévus vont transformer ce vol à main armé en quelque chose de bien d'autre.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Prise d'otages

**Chapitre 4 – Le cambriolage**

* * *

 _Je vous présente toutes mes excuses d'avoir si tardé pour ce chapitre. J'ai dû le réécrire 2 fois avant de le publier._

* * *

 **Supérette de la ville de Jamboree,**

Au moment des courses pour les troupes d'Emma et de Lilly, se déroule un cambriolage. Tout avait été prévu pour durer moins de 5 minutes, pour que les policiers n'aient pas le temps d'arriver du poste de police. Mais malheureusement pour les bandits, une voiture de police arrive à peine une minute après le début du braquage et les policiers voient tout par les vitrines du magasin. Une voiture s'enfuit lorsqu'ils arrivent. Les policiers qui sont en train de prévenir le Central du vol à main armé dans la supérette avec possibilité de prise d'otage ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Mais les voleurs ont vu les 2 voitures et ils savent qu'ils sont coincés dans le magasin.

Alors ils appliquent le seul plan de recharge disponible immédiatement : la prise d'otages. Or contrairement à l'habitude, le magasin est rempli de gens surtout de jeunes filles en uniforme de scouts. Donc le type de personne qu'on veut épargner à tout prix dans le cas d'une prise d'otage. Il suffit qu'une de ces jeunes filles soit issue d'une famille influente pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

La première action des preneurs d'otages est de faire baisser les rideaux de fer qui protégent le magasin quand le magasin est fermé. Avant que les bandits bloquent les portes de secours, plusieurs clients qui se trouvaient au fond du magasin y compris un certain nombre de guides s'enfuient par-là. Mais Emma et Lilly ne font pas partie des gens qui ont réussi. Malheureusement, elles étaient près des caisses au rayon des sucreries juste sous les yeux des braqueurs.

Les bandits regroupent leurs otages devant les caisses dans un grand espace libre sans rayons pour mieux les surveiller. Dés que le négociateur de la police arrive, les négociations commencent. Les bandits détiennent une vingtaine d'otages, le directeur avec 4 de ses employés et une quinzaine de clients dont une grande majorité de guides dont font partie Emma et Lilly.

Les braqueurs ont laissé passer leur chance de réussir une sortie en force. Maintenant, cela serait un échec sanglant. Leur solution pour s'en sortir vivant, libre et avec leur butin sont leurs otages. La présence de jeunes filles rend plus difficile une intervention armée. Pour les policiers, leur objectif est de faire que les otages sortent vivants et indemnes et ensuite capturer les méchants.

Pour les 2 parties en cause, c'est l'heure de négociation et tout cela se fait par téléphone. Pour ajouter à l'angoisse des otages et par un brin de perversité, le chef des braqueurs fait tout cela en présence des otages et en utilisant le haut-parleur du téléphone. Ainsi, les otages peuvent entendre la police et les braqueurs.

Après avoir décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait au niveau des caisses. Les braqueurs avaient ignoré les appels sur le téléphone du bureau du directeur.

\- Bonjour, je suis le sergent Nick Jones de la police de Springfield. Je suis chargé des négociations pour résoudre au plus vite et au mieux de tous cette crise qui nous frappe.

\- Appeler un chat, un chat. Vous voulez résoudre cette prise d'otage.

\- Parfaitement exact, Monsieur ?

\- Vous m'appellerez Monsieur Tartempion.

\- Bien, Monsieur Tartempion, que pouvons-nous faire pour que tout le monde sorte vivants et intacts ?

\- Eh bien, le principal est que nous puissions sortir vivants et libres. Donc vous nous fournirez un hélicoptère. Nous avons un pilote parmi nous. Cet hélicoptère ne sera pas suivi par un quelconque hélicoptère ou chasseur. Nous emmènerons avec nous 2 otages pour nous en assurer et nous sortirons couvets par les otages. Les 2 otages seront libérés à notre premier atterrissage. ? Vous avez une heure pour amener l'hélicoptère et que vous dégagiez une place pour qu'il puisse atterrir devant le magasin.

\- Que désirez-vous d'autre ? demande le négociateur.

\- Rien, vous avez une heure pour que cet hélicoptère atterrisse là où je le veux. Sinon, vous connaissez la musique.

Sur ces mots, le chef des braqueurs raccroche et dit à tous les otages :

\- Si tout le monde coopère vous serez tous libres dans une heure 5 minutes et je pense que vos courses seront gratuites. Pour les 2 otages, cela dura 30 mn de plus et il conclut en éclatant de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des braqueurs leur jette quelques paquets de bonbons et leur dit :

\- Pour vous distraire, quelques douceurs. Et on va vous donner des bouteilles d'eau.

Puis il s'éloigne avec un caddie et revient quelques minutes plus tard, rempli de petites bouteilles d'eau. Il en donne à ses camarades avant de dire au directeur du magasin :

\- Venez cherche le reste et mettez le au milieu de vous.

Le directeur s'approche et prend le caddie. Mais le braqueur lui dit :

\- Stop, le caddie reste là où il est. Vous prenez les packs 2 à 2. Cela l'oblige à faire 3 voyages car il y avait cinq packs.

Pendant ce temps, le chef des braqueurs s'adresse en catimini à un de ses hommes qui opine de la tête. Alors le chef des braqueurs désigne 2 otages plutôt forts et leur dit :

\- Vous 2, vous allez me chercher 2 TV qui sont en promo et vous le mettez devant les caisses. On va faire une grand première. Les otages pourront voir les efforts de la police pour les libérer grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Mon ami va brancher ces caméras sur ces postes TV. Comme cela, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'image, vous saurez que vous serez libres d'une façon ou d'une autre : soit d'aller voir Dieu, soit de revoir les votres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonne. Et Les otages comme les braqueurs regardent les policiers et au loin la foule des curieux sur les écrans de TV.

Après 5 sonneries, le chef fait la même chose qu'avec le précédent appel en décrochant :

\- Le magasin, je vous écoute,

\- Ici le sergent Nick Jones, le négociateur. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Aucun hélicoptère ne peut atterrir devant le magasin comme vous l'aviez demandé. Il y a une ligne à haute tension qui passe juste à coté à 50 m de hauteur.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Eh, bien vous pouvez sortir pour la voir.

\- Et comme ça, la police m'arrête

Et la discussion continue ainsi.

Contre la libération d'un otage, une femme enceinte, le braqueur pilote d'hélicoptère sort et constate qu'aucun atterrissage d'un hélicoptère n'est possible à coté du magasin. Il n'y avait pas fait attention lors des repérages et même en arrivant pour le cambriolage. Mais l'hélicoptère n'était pas prévu à ce moment de l'opération.

Alors le chef est furax en entendant le compte-rendu de son complice :

\- L'hélicoptère ne peut pas venir à coté de la supérette. Moi, je ne prends pas le risque décoller avec un appareil que je connais pas à coté d'une ligne à haute tension. Et je ne pense pas qu'il laisse un pilote expérimenté le faire. Ils ne voudront pas nous donner un nouvel otage.

Et ainsi de suite, les négociations continuèrent et le siège dura. Et de plus en plus de gens arrivèrent : curieux, amis et membres de familles des otages journalistes et des policiers d'état et du FBI.

 **États-Unis,**

La nouvelle de cette prise d'otage se répand très vite dans tout le pays. Le plan des bandits tourne rapidement à l'aigre.

Les guides ont rapidement la liste de celles qui sont retenues dans le magasin. Ils en informent la police ainsi que les parents. Dans son bureau, Ingrid est prise de hoquets. Son magnifique plan est prêt de tomber en ruines. En théorie, sa fille Emma, la Sauveuse doit arriver intact à l'âge de 29 ans à Storybrooke dans le Maine. Mais elle en n'est pas très sur.

Après quelques instants, elle repend son calme et elle se dit que pour résoudre ce problème de prise d'otages, il faut les meilleurs, c'est à dire les équipes spécialisées du FBI. Avec tous les amateurs de glaces, elle a les contacts qu'il faut pour que le FBI s'occupe de cette prise d'otage rapidement. Et ce qui arrive. Après 1 h 30 de prise d'otages, les policiers locaux sont relevés par le FBI et ils en sont contents car ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Les bandits ne sont pas contents du tout. Si le FBI est là, cela sent très mauvais.

Puis après avoir passé ces appels, elle prend sa voiture pour aller sur le lieu de la prise d'otages. Elle tient à être présente pour la sortie de sa fille.

 **Parking de la supérette,**

Après avoir dû laisser sa voiture et son chauffeur au loin, la police la laisse venir au premier rang de la foule dans un sorte de carré pour les responsables de la ville, des guides et les parents des otages. Là, elle rencontre un certain James Paige dont la fille est aussi otage. Ils sympathisent bien comme avec d'autres parents dont les filles sont otages. Ils arrivent même à rire un peu dans ces instants de désespoir avec les blagues et gaffes de leurs filles respectives. Mais James Paige a retenu son attention surtout que son épouse est morte peu de temps avant et que leur fille a été adoptée comme la sienne. Elle se dit en rigolant intérieurement qu'elle vient aussi de la Foret Enchantée.

Pendant ce temps, les négociations traînent et il est visible que le SWAT du FBI s'apprête à intervenir mais quand et comment, ils ne le savent pas. Tout ce que les parents des otages espèrent est que tout le monde sorte vivant et intact et que cela aille vite.

Mais soudain, ….

 **Intérieur du magasin,**

Dans le magasin, al tension monte au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule lentement.

Comme les otages bougent régulièrement, Lily s'est débrouillée pour être proche d'Emma et un peu éloignée du reste des otages mais toujours bien sous les yeux des preneurs d'otages.

Elle s'adresse en chuchotant à Emma

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je pense avoir une solution pour qu'on sorte rapidement de cet endroit en vie et intacte.

\- Et comment vas-tu faire ce miracle répond sur le même ton Emma

\- Je te l'ai dit que j'arrive à faire du feu avec n'importe quoi et nous sommes au bon endroit pour en faire un. Un incendie change toute la donne. Le feu fait fuir les gens. Donc fin de la prise d'otages.

\- Bonne idée, mais on se fera flamber en premier et cela n'est pas bon du tout pour nous.

\- Je mets le feu, mais je ne veux qu'il me tue. Mon idée est de le commencer ici et de le faire éclater ailleurs.

\- Mais où, si cela ne commence pas dans le bon endroit, cela fera pschiit.

Mais en parlant, le ton est monté.

Et une des preneurs d'otages les regarde avec des yeux méchants et leur dit

\- SILENCE.

Après quelques minutes, Lilly murmure :

\- Une bonne fumée suffirait à déclencher les alarmes et les douches et donc intervention immédiate de la police. Mais tu as raison, il faut choisir le bon endroit. Je crois l'avoir trouver. Tu regardes là-bas, C'est le rayon des papiers toilettes et essuie tout. Or un certain nombre sont ouverts. Le papier flambe bien et allumera le plastique qui fera de la fumée grasse qu fera fonctionner les détecteurs.

\- C'est loin et risqué dit Emma. Mais cela peut marcher.

\- Bon alors, j'y vais. J'allume ma boulette incendiaire et je lance.

Elle le fait, mais une des bandits la voit et tourne son arme vers elle en criant.

\- LÂCHEZ CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT ET METTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR OU SINON JE TIRE.

Lilly lance la boulette enflammée vers le rayon des papiers toilettes et Emma se jette vers les jambes du bandit.

\- Et d'un seul coup, il y a une lumière blanche éclatante dans tout le magasin et cela aveugle tout le monde. En même temps, de la fumée s'élève et active les extincteurs automatiques qui arrose tout le monde d'eau froide.

Les policiers arrivent moins d'une minute après profitant du chaos crée par ces 2 évènements simultanées.

Mais personne ne comprendra vraiment cette lumière blanche. Pour le feu, on a constaté que les papiers toilettes avaient flambé en premier. Mais comment, fut beaucoup moins claire. La meilleure explication qui fut avancée est l'éclatement de plusieurs tubes néons qui en explosant aurait déclenché cette lumière blanche aveuglante.

 **Extérieur du magasin,**

Soudain, une grande lumière blanche apparaît venant du magasin suivi d'une grande fumée noire et des sirènes des détecteurs de fumée. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans le magasin. Mais il faut intervenir d'urgence. Mais Ingrid a vu la lumière blanche et sourit. Elle sait que la magie de sa fille a marché de nouveau.

Pris par surprise, le SWAT intervient pourtant très rapidement, les policiers font sauter les serrures des portes et s'introduisent très vite dans le magasin. Et en sort tout aussi vite une foule de policiers lourdement équipés encadrant des civils. On en a entendu un seul coup de feu et 2 hommes sont ressortis encadrés de policiers et menottés. La police maintenant fait le tri entre otages et braqueurs.

Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à maintenir les parents qui voulaient récupérer leurs filles, les serrer dans leur bras. Bon d'accord, les policiers n'ont pas vraiment envie de poursuivre et arrêter brutalement des jeunes filles en uniforme de guide surtout devant les caméras de TV. Cella pourrait être leur fille, nièce et ainsi de suite. De plus devant la presse, cela ferait très mauvais effet. Mais il faut maintenir l'ordre et la loi.

Alors les policiers interviennent discrètement et poliment en disant qu'ils doivent recueillir immédiatement les témoignages de ces jeunes filles. Et suivant la loi, cela doit se faire en présence d'un avocat ou d'un parent adulte. Et cela doit se faire le plus vite alors que les souvenirs sont frais. Tout le monde le comprend.

Par contre, les adultes sont maîtrisées par les forces de l'ordre car ils veulent savoir qui sont les otages et qui sont les bandits car dans leur fuite précipitée, on sait qu'on n'a pas arrêté tous les preneurs d'otages. Et sans arme, rien ne ressemble plus à un otage qu'un preneur d'otage.

 **Quelque temps plus tard, Poste de police,**

Après avoir été interrogé par la police en présence de sa mère Ingrid qui comprend assez vite qu'elle ne dit pas tout ce qui s'est passée dans le magasin. Sa fille aura le droit à un second interrogatoire de sa propre part avec la question la plus importante, a-t-elle compris que la lumière blanche qui a permis la fin de la prise d'otages vient d'elle-même Emma.. Elle lui présente Lilly Qui est sorti peu avant de l'interrogatoire par la police en présence de son père.

\- Maman, je te présente Lilly Paige, guide de la troupe des écureuils On était ensemble Otage e elle a réussi à déclencher le feu qui a provoqué l'intervention de la police.

\- J'ai juste suggéré cette idée et cela a eu lieu. Je n'y suis pour rien.

 _\- Quelque chose qu'Emma n'a pas dit devant les policiers,_ se dit Ingrid.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mlle Paige.

\- Puis-je vous présenter mon père dit-elle en indiquant l'homme qui arrive derrière elle.

\- Nous avons eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer pendant la prise des otages ans le carré des familles.

\- Exact, dit Mr Paige. Je vous que nos filles se connaissent déjà.

Puis Ingrid regarde un peu plus attentivement le cou de Lilly où elle voit un collier avec une sorte d'écaille. Elle demande :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est la seul chose qui me reste de ma mère biologique. Je n'ai jamais su ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Puis-je le regarder de plus près ?

Lilly le passe au-dessus de sa tête et le met dans la main d'Ingrid. Celle-ci le regarde attentivement puis le met à la lumière du soleil et va même à la surprise de tous le lécher.

Ingrid paraît surprise du goût. Elle dit :

\- Je me trompe, mais ce collier est le symbole des Draconiens. Je croyais que c'était une légende. C'est des familles qui disaient qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en dragons et ils portaient une écaille qu'ils disaient être l'œuf de dragon où ils sont venus au monde. On n'a plus entendu parler à la fin du Moyen-age. L'Eglise n'aimait pas les dragons. Donc il semble que tu es originaire du même pays que le mien, la Norvège. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne sais où tu pourrais en savoir plus. Il faudrait regarder les légendes scandinaves.

Après un petit instant de réflexion, j'ai léché la pierre du collier. Elle avait une sorte de goût de coquille d'œuf. Je pense que c'est une coquille d'œuf de dinosaure fossilisé. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est une légende peu connue qu'on m'a raconté une ou 2 fois.

Lilly est souriante. Elle commence à savoir d'où elle vient. Elle sait où commencer ses recherches.

Ingrid se dit en elle-même :

 _\- Lilly vient aussi de la Foret enchantée comme Emma. Est-ce qu'elles sont liées d'une façon ou d'une autre ? En tout cas, son goût pour le feu montre qu'elle est un dragon. Bien sur, dans ce monde, elle ne peut se transformer sauf sous l'effet d'un énorme stress. L'incendie de la supérette, c'est elle. Mais elle est orpheline de mère a dit son père que n'est pas mal physiquement. Bon, je vais avoir une 2eme fille et Emma aura enfin son père qu'elle veut depuis longtemps et en plus une sœur qu'il faudra que je surveille attentivement._

D'après les légendes continue Ingrid, Les draconiens étaient soumis à des crises de violence et pouvait devenir des Berserkers, des guerriers fous et très fort dit-elle le l'incompréhension de tous et aussi ils avaient des fortes crises d'abattement.

\- Cela approche de la définition du caractère de ma fille Lilly, dit Mr Paige en regardant sévèrement sa fille.

Celle-ci hausse les épaules. Elle a l'habitude de cela.


	5. Chapitre 5 - 1er Amour

**Chapitre 5 – Premier amour**

* * *

 **2 ans après, Route, Nuit**

Emma est contente. Maintenant, elle a une famille au complet, une mère qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle est bébé, un père, une sœur du même age qu'elle et toujours prête à des gros délires bien qu'elle trouve parfois que Lily va parfois un peu loin et une petite sœur de quelques mois, une heureuse surprise.

Elle revient d'une compétition de tir à l'arc. Elle a gagné. Elle a le droit à participer aux championnats des USA junior en tir à l'arc. Elle est un des espoirs pour les Jeux Olympiques, pas ceux-ci, mais les suivants. Elle a arrêté l'escrime mais continue l'équitation. Elle se dit que s'il y avait des compétitions de tir à l'arc à cheval, cela l'intéresserait beaucoup. Mais à part les spectacles médiévaux et peut-être dans les steppes de l'Asie, cela n'existe pas.

Son beau-père la ramène de la compétition. Il y a assez peu de circulation sur la route. Elle est assise à l'arrière de la voiture où elle manipule tranquillement la corde de son arc. Ella a senti à la fin de la compétition que quelque chose ne va pas et voudrait bien savoir quoi. Elle ne veut pas que sa corde claque au moment où elle la tend avec une flèche, elle pourrait se blesser de cette manière.

D'un seul coup, de l'autre coté de la route, un camion transportant de longs tubes métalliques fait une embardée, se couche et les tubes se propulse surtout la route et un d'eux frappe la voiture des Paige au niveau du pare-brise.

La police relèvera M. Paige mort sur le coup, la tête complètement écrasée et sa belle-fille Emma a disparu sans laisser de traces. Mais bon nombre d'indices lassent penser qu'elle est sortie vivante de l'accidente et sans blessures physiques. Mais on ne comprend pas les raisons de sa disparition, sauf si elle avait un sérieux traumatisme psychologique.

Sa mère et ses sœurs restèrent sans nouvelles d'elle pendant une bonne année. Toutes les polices des Etats-Unis ainsi qu'Interpol la recherche. Son visage fut sur les briques de lait. Sa mère Ingrid dépense une fortune en détectives privés, mais rien ne marche. Jusqu'au au jour….

* * *

 **Domicile des Harralsdotir – Paige, Massachusetts, Soirée, une bonne année plus tard,  
**

Le téléphone sonne. L'assistant de Mle Harralsdotir décroche et entend :

\- Bonjour Madame, puis-je parler à Mme Harralsdotir ?

\- Je suis son assistante Virginia. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Le directeur de la prison du Comté de Phœnix, Arizona, Nous appelons au sujet de sa fille Emma.

\- Je vous la passe dans quelques secondes, le temps de lui transmettre votre téléphone.

Virginia se précipite vers la cuisine où Ingrid faisait le repas tout en testant une nouvelle recette pour sa glace tout en se demandant quelle bêtise allait faire Lilly et où était sa fille Emma. Heureusement, Astrid ( _Prénom de son arrière-grand-mère maternelle (_ _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: Vous pouvez vérifier la généalogie de la famille royale d'Arendelle_ )) dort paisiblement. C'est l'heure de sa sieste.

Son assistante arrive en courant dans la cuisine en disant :

\- Des nouvelles d'Emma, de la prison de Phœnix en Arizona.

Ingrid lève un sourcil et prend le téléphone de la main de son assistante. Virginia lui répond d'un air désolé en haussant les épaules. Elle n'en sait pas plus.

\- Allo, Ingrid Harralsdotir à l'appareil, Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille Emma ?

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis le directeur de l'unité des peines minimales de la prison de Phœnix. Votre fille Emma est emprisonnée depuis 6 mois pour un vol de montres de luxe. Elle a été condamnée à une peine de 2 ans. J'en profite pour vous présenter toutes mes félicitations. Vous êtes grand-mère. Votre fille Emma a donné naissance hier à Henry, 3, 2 kg. La mère et l'enfant vont bien.

Ingrid ne relève pas qu'elle est grand-mère.

\- Je voudrai savoir comment ma fille qui est porté disparue et dont les empreintes digitales et génétiques sont dans toutes les bases de données américaines de la police, de la justice et même d'Interpol et vous mettez plus de 6 mois à découvrir qui elle est ?

\- Madame, je tiens à présenter toutes nos excuses les plus sincères de la justice de l'Arizona. Il y a eu manifestement un gros bug dans tout le système. Pour nous, elle était Emma Swan, mineure orpheline et en fuite du Minnesota. C'est hier, après l'accouchement que votre fille Emma a prétendu être Emma Harralsdotir du Massachusetts, la fille de la fondatrice de la princesse des Glaces et une vérification a tout confirmé. Nous ne savons pas comment tout cela est possible dit une voix embarrassée.

Ingrid est une personne qui doit prendre des décisions rapides. Elle dit :

\- On ne va pas continuer cette discussion par téléphone. Je viens tout de suite, et à mon arrivée, je veux voir ma fille, mon petit-fils tout de suite et avoir des explications convaincantes sur cette erreur de la justice américaine parce que je serai accompagné d'une flopée d'avocats aux dents longues et qui sont des vrais requins à la simple odeur du sang. Je veux vos coordonnées et l'accès à ma fille à tout instant car si ce n'est as le cas, vous allez devoir face à une mère très dans le style de Kill Bill et vous avez l'une des plus grosses erreurs de la justice américaine.

Elle prend ses coordonnées, dit au revoir et raccroche.

Elle appelle Virginia et dit :

\- Vous me louez un avion le plus rapide possible pour aller à Phœnix, Arizona, et vous le réservez pour une semaine avec possibilité de prolongations. Ceci fait, vous appelez nos avocats et leur disant que je veux les meilleurs pénalistes d'Arizona surtout pour les mineurs, je veux les voir demain matin à mon arrivée. Puis vous leur direz de me trouver les meilleurs spécialistes pou attaquer le système judiciaire américain. Puis vous appellerez nos détectives. Vous leur direz d'arrêter toutes leurs recherches et de se concentrer sur Emma Swan, orpheline arrêtée en Arizona pour vol de montres et venu du Minnesota. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. On l'a pris pour Emma ma fille.

 _Pas encore une de la Forêt enchantée, j'espère. Combien sont arrivées dans notre monde ? Je ne vais pas être la mère de tous ces orphelins quand même. Attends Emma Swann, c'était le nom de ma fille avant que je l'adopte. Mais c'était dans le Massachusetts et elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le Minnesota._

* * *

 **Aéroport de Phœnix, Arizona  
**

L'avion privé transportant la famille Harralsdotir est arrivée venant de Boston. Mme Harrolsdotir rencontre ses avocats dans son avion. Lilly est présente et a reçu l'ordre strict de se taire pendant que les adultes discutent. Mais Ingrid sait qu'elle ne respectera pas cet ordre. Elle est encore plus impatiente qu'elle de retrouver Emma.

L'avocat Maître Jeremiah Simpson, recommandé par ses juristes est présent. Il sait que c'est la grande affaire de sa carrière. Un plantage de la justice comme celui-ci. Lorsque cela va arriver aux oreilles de la presse, cela va être un massacre dans le système judiciaire de l'Arizona et probablement au niveau fédéral. Mme Harralsdotir a le bras long et sa fille aînée en est la victime. Et un de ses personnages favoris de l'avocat est Uma Thurman dans « Kill Bill ». Et il pense voir une Uma Thurman défendre sa fille en Ingrid Harralsdotir. Cela va être sanglant et les autorités judiciaires de l'Arizona et fédérales le craignent aussi.

\- Pour résumer, le jugement contre votre fille sera annulé pour 2 raisons, le nom de la coupable est Emma Swan, pas Emma Harralsdotir. Et deuxièmement, tout procès doit avoir lieu pour un mineur en présence d'un parent, c'est à dire vous. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, votre fille a vraiment volé ces montres précieuses. Mais je pense qu'on pourra avoir une condamnation symbolique qui ne le génera pas si elle veut faire une carrière dans la police, la justice ou la politique.

\- Vos détectives ont retrouvé la trace d'Emma Swan. Elle n'a jamais existé dans le système social du Minnesota, mais elle a bien existé dans celui du Massachusetts.

Ingrid lève un sourcil et dit :

\- C'était le nom donné par le système à ma fille avant que je l'adopte.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Madame. On avait juste retrouvé un bracelet avec son prénom et comme son vêtement avait l'image d'un cygne, on lui avait donné comme nom de famille Swann ( _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: Traduction du mot cygne en anglais_ ).

 _Tout cela, c'est la magie mais elle ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde. Mais il y a eu 2 lumières blanches avec Emma se dit Ingrid._ Puis elle continue en pensée _: Ne pas oublier Lilly et le feu._

\- Je tiens à préciser aussi autre chose qui va vous mettre encore plus en colère. Votre fille Emma a accouché de jumeaux hétérozygotes, un fils Henry en parfaite santé et une fille qui est morte quelques heures après sa naissance de cause inconnue.

Là, l'avocat, voit ce qu'il avait craint et en même temps espéré secrètement, Mme Harralsdotir, se crisper sur son siège avec sa main gauche serrant très fort son accoudoir. Plus loin derrière lui, il entend un grognement et Mme Harralsdotir dire :

\- Lilly calme-toi, Emma et Henry vont bien. N'est-ce pas maître ?

\- On m'a assuré de cela. J'ai engagé la chef du service gynécologique de principal hôpital de Phœnix, le Banner University Medical Center. On espère pouvoir transférer dans son service votre fille et votre petit-fils très rapidement. Elle nous attend dans l'aérogare. Elle a eu accès au dossier médical de votre fille et de votre petit-fils, puis à celui de votre petite-fille. Mais elle n'a pas pu encore les voir. Elle va vous accompagner pour les examiner.

\- Je pense que vous voudrez voir en premier votre fille et votre petit-fils.

 _\- Cela va la calmer se dit l'avocat avant la rencontre avec le procureur de Phœnix, pense Maître Simpson._

Exact et on y va tout de suite

* * *

 **Domicile des Dubois, Phoenix, Arizona**

Ces rêves sont souvent porteurs de messages. Mais là, Allison Dubois se rappelle un rêve où il y a un dragon, une princesse des glaces du conte de Grimm « _Princesse des_ Glaces » sur le royaume d'Arendelle et il y a surtout Blanche Neige, le Prince Charmant. Puis il ne faut pas oublier la méchante Reine, Pinocchio, Le chaperon Rouge. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Peut-être penser à arrêter de lire des contes comme celui de la princesse des glaces qu'elle a lue à ses cadettes hier soir.

Mais le plus drôle, arrive au petit déjeuner quand sa petite dernière, Marie, lui raconte son rêve que la fille de Blanche Neige, celle de Maléfique et la princesse des glaces arrivaient en ville. Il faut vraiment arrêter ces contes.

* * *

 **Bureau du Procureur de Phœnix,**

\- On un gros tas, osons appeler du nom qui choque, un énorme tas de merde qui nous est tombé dessus. Une Orpheline du Minnesota condamnée pour vol se révèle être une héritière d'une grosse fortune du Massachusetts qui a disparu suite à un accident. C'est un énorme camouflet pour tout le système judiciaire de l'Arizona, des États-Unis d'Amérique. La PDG de Princesse des glaces est en train d'arriver folle furieuse car nous avons mal traité sa précieuse fille aînée portée disparue il y a plus d'un an. Et en plus, elle vient de découvrir qu'elle est grand-mère, dit le procureur de Phœnix, Manuel Devalos.

\- Princesse des glaces dit-elle se souvenant de son rêve.

\- Oui, Ingrid Harralsdotir, PDG de Princesse des Glaces, célébrissime dans tous les USA pour ses glaces aux piments. Délicieuse d'ailleurs.

\- Un nom scandinave.

 _Attends, mon rêve serait-il vrai en partie. Cela ne serait pas un rêve. Alors quand Blanche-Neige débarque ?_

\- Avez-vous des recommandations sur ce cas ?

\- Je pense à des plates excuses pour commencer. Mais n'oubliez que sa fille Emma est une voleuse prise en flagrant délit. Donc si sa mère veut un casier judiciaire vierge pour sa fille Emma. Il faut en passer par nous.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Et le procureur sait qu'il a un moyen de négocier.

\- Le système de justice américain ne va pas être ruiné par cette énorme erreur. Enfin pas celui de l'Arizona. Le fédéral, cela va être autre chose. Mais là, cela sera le boulot du procureur général de l'Arizona et de celui des Etats-Unis car ils vont devoir expliquer comment on, a confondu Emma Swan et Emma Harralsdotir et surtout qu'il semble que cette Emma Swann est le nom qu'avait Emma avant son adoption. Mais cela n'est pas la faute de l'Arizona, ni de la ville de Phœnix.

* * *

 **Hôpital pénitentiaire de Phœnix, Arizona, USA,**

Ingrid n'est pas du tout contente que sa fille Emma et son petit-fils soit encore en prison. Dès ce soir, il faut qu'elle soit dans le meilleur hôpital de Phœnix pour recevoir les meilleurs soins. Elle vient de prendre une petite-fille, elle n'a absolument aucune intention encore un membre de sa famille d'ajouter à la liste de ses morts.

Avant d'être dans la chambre où repose Emma, elle s'arrête un peu et souffle. La gardienne lui ouvre la porte de sa fille. Emme n'est pas attachée à son lit comme souvent dans les hôpitaux pénitentiaires.

Emma a vieilli, elle ne paraît plus de 17 ans et elle paraît comme si elle avait plus de 20 ans. Un an de cavale et plus de 6 mois de prison l'ont mûri. Ingrid espère que c'est dans le bon sens. Mais elle faut qu'elle soit une chevalière blanche dans 10 ans à Storybrooke. Car si elle a basculé de l'autre coté avec Regina, la méchante et Rumpestilkin, le Ténébreux, cela sera très mauvais pour Storybrooke, la Forêt Enchantée, Arendelle et même la Terre.

Elle dit :

\- Bonjour Emma Désolé d'avoir aussi longtemps à te retrouver.

 _\- Surtout qu'elle pense qu'elle n'est pour rien dans tout cela. Car vu la situation, la magie pourrait bien être responsable, mais pourquoi et quel était l'objectif ?_

Mais Lily qui était derrière elle la dépasse et se précipite sur le lit d'Emma et le prend dans ses bras et la serre très fortement contre elle et l'embrasse en murmurant des choses douces.

Ingrid se demande :

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a plus que l'amour entre sœur … ?_

Puis elle regarde son premier petit-enfant, son petit-fils Henry. En le voyant, elle sait qu'elle a franchi une étape supplémentaire, elle est grand–mère, i générations après elle. Cela lui fait une drôle d'impression.

Astrid qui est restée derrière elle car elle ne connaît pas Emma comme elle était encore un bébé qui marchait à peine quand elle a disparue s'approche de Henry. Elle tend les bras comme si elle voulait le prendre. Ingrid se précipite et la retient alors que Lilly et Emma se penche pour lui interdire de le faire.

\- Non, ne le prend pas, tu n'es passez forte pour le faire Ce n'est pas une de tes poupées. Un bébé c'est très fragile, dit doucement Ingrid.

Ingrid se retourne vers la porte et présente les 2 personnes qui rentrent :

\- Emma je te présente, Maître Simpson qui te représentera dans toutes les démarches juridiques et je te présente le Docteur Ystil, la chef du service gynécologique de l'hôpital. Elle t'examinera dès que nous aurons quitté la chambre, toi et Henry. Elle discutera avec ton médecin et l'équipe médicale et enquêtera sur la mort de ta fille. Et maintenant, j'aimerai bien qu'on me présente mon premier petit-enfant.

Emma prend Henry dans ses bras, malgré tout le bruit dans la chambre, il dort encore.

Maman, je te présente ton premier petit-fils, Mon fils bien-aimé Henry.

 _Ingrid sourit intérieurement, Emma n'a aucune intention d'abandonner Henry comme il semble qu'elle avait l'intention avant de recouvrer la mémoire De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait jamais permis et aurait tout fait pour s'opposer à son abandon et à son adoption ailleurs._

Ingrid tient à garder près d'elle tous ceux qui ont échappé à la malédiction de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle prévoit toujours son coup des 3 sœurs, mais elle commence à se dire que cela va peut-être Maman et ses 3 filles..

* * *

 **Morgue de l'hôpital pénitentiaire,**

Je vous présente le corps de votre petite-fille : Anastasia. Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de sa mort.

Ingrid contemple le corps de sa petite-fille et se dit :

 _Je ne comprends pourquoi, elle est morte ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Il faut savoir pourquoi ?_

Après quelques instants, Ingrid dit :

J'exige une autopsie par le meilleur légiste de Phœnix épaulée par la gynéco de ma fille Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est morte.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, bureau d'adoption du Massachusetts,**

\- Voilà, je vous présente, Anastasia Swann, Madame le Maire. Elle peut être adopter Vous remplissez tous les critères. Maintenant, la décision vous appartient : est-ce qu'Anastasia sera votre fille ou pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce prénom d'Anastasia, est-il possible de la changer pour l'adoption.

\- On peut souvent ici. Mais il y a une obligation, sa mère exige qu e sa fille garde son prénom d'Anastasia. Bien sûr, rien n'empêche de rajouter des prénoms et que vous l'appeliez par un de ses prénoms.

\- D'accord ? Je la prends.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, ma fille Bienvenue à la maison dit Regina, maire de Storybrooke. Elle avait enfin un enfant. Elle aurait préféré un garçon. Mais une fille pourquoi pas, surtout avec un aussi charmant sourire. Elle réussira là où sa mère a raté. Sa fille l'aimera.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Emma rentre à la maison

**Chapitre 6 – Emma rentre à la maison**

* * *

 _ **Phœnix, Arizona, USA,**_

Ingrid a laissé ses 3 filles ensemble. Elle n'a pas besoin de la colère de Lilly pour négocier avec les autorités judiciaires, juste de ces avocats. Les rumeurs courent déjà dans la presse. Le scandale va devenir public d'ici quelques heures. Toutes les autorités pénitentiaires et judiciaires de l'Arizona et des USA sont en train de se préparer face à la tempête qui s'annonce. Ils cherchent aussi des réponses pour savoir comment cette erreur a été possible. Leur plus grande peur est que si cette erreur est arrivée une fois, cela a dû arriver d'autres fois et cela arrivera probablement de nouveau. De très nombreux procès vont être remis en cause. Les juridictions vont être embouteillées. Elle sait que ces avocats sont entrain de rouvrir de vieux dossiers.

Mais Ingrid se prépare à sa réunion avec le procureur de Phœnix. De cette discussion, une bonne partie de l'avenir de sa fille Emma va en dépendre. Le fait qu'elle soit une voleuse de montres de luxe est sûr et certain. Elle a été arrêtée en flagrant délit. Mais comme elle a été jugée en tant qu'Emma Swann, une personne qui n'existe pas, Emma Harralsdotir n'est pas condamnée, car elle n'a jamais été jugée en tant que telle. Joli imbroglio juridique. Et Ingrid sait quand laisser parler les spécialistes. Cette réunion va être la répétition d'un grand procès qui aura peut-être lieu un jour. Tout le monde en rêve, mais personne ne le veut vraiment car nul ne sait ce qui va en résulter.

Heureusement, les 2 parties veulent régler cela très vite pour éviter les contre-coups juridiques. Et surtout Ingrid veut ramener tout le monde à la maison avant que Lily trouve que la meilleure idée soit de faire évader Emma avec en prime un bel incendie. Il faut bien signer ses œuvres. Elle n'aurait pas peut-être pas dû l'inscrire à des cours de cracheurs de feu. En moins d'un an, elle est arrivée au niveau des professeurs. D'après eux, elle pourrait devenir l'une des meilleures au niveau mondial. Normale pour un dragon.

La discussion commence avec le procureur Denis Caruso qui dit :

\- Je vous rappelle qu'Emma Harralsdotir a été prise en flagrant délit de recel de montres précieuses volées.

La réponse de l'avocat :

\- Nous ne nierons pas ce fait, mais je vous rappelle qu'elle avait un grave traumatisme psychologique très facilement prouvable par son amnésie.

Et la discussion continua jusqu'au moment où arrivèrent à un compromis sur le sort d'Emma Harralsdotir. Il faudra qu'il soit validé par un juge. Mais si tout va bien, tout sera terminé en Arizona pour les Harralsdotir. Ingrid n'a pas l'intention de s'éterniser.

En premier lieu, Emma est remise en liberté car elle n'a pas été jugée, ni condamnée. C'est Emma Swann qui l'a été pas Emma Harralsdotir. Donc elle est transférée de l'hôpital pénitentiaire au service Maternité du _Banner University Medical Center_. Peu après, cela est fait et Emma intègre une chambre individuelle où elle peut se reposer de son accouchement. Son fils Henry est de nouveau soumis à toute une batterie de tests qui détermine qu'il est en bonne santé et que c'est un petit garçon tout à fait normal. Mais Ingrid se pose la question : a-t-il hérité de la magie de sa mère ? Mais elle sait que cette question n'aura probablement pas de réponse avant de nombreuses années surtout dans un monde où la magie est aussi faible.

Le résultat de tout cela est qu'Ingrid en profite pour visiter les franchises et les magasins Princesse des Glaces de la région de Phœnix. Sa fille et son petit–fils se remettent à l'hôpital. Lilly est soit à l'hôtel, soit à l'hôpital. Sa cadette la suit dans toutes ses visites et est la petite maligne qui découvre ce que tout le monde veut cacher à la grande patronne. Quelques bons coups de colère la calme. Et il est bon que la grande patronne découvre les petits secrets de ses modestes employés. C'est un peu comme si elle avait été reine d'Arendelle, ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Les négociations puis leur validation par un juge furent assez longues. L'Etat d'Arizona évite un long et coûteux procès comme la famille Harralsdotir. Enfin Ingrid le préfère pour sa fille parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé ce procès. Mais elle a la justice fédérale en ligne de mire et cela ne pose pas un problème pour Emma et cela fera même du bien pour son image de marque.

Bien sûr, elle sait que des forces bien au-delà de la compréhension humaine sont à l'œuvre pour Emma. Mais leur traduction en action humaine a montré des failles dans le système de base de données judiciaires américains et d'autres peuvent y être pris.

Elle a obtenu l'essentiel. Sa fille Emma rentre à la maison avec son petit-fils Henry. Et elle aura son casier judiciaire intact Cela peut être très utile pour une Sauveuse. Mais Ingrid ne comprend pas pourquoi Emma a un fils à élever. Il vaut mieux qu'une Sauveuse ne soit pas mère normalement. Mais elle se dit qu'elle comprendra plus tard et aussi qu'elle en sait très peu sur les Sauveuses.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine, États-Unis,**

Regina Mills est très fière de sa nouvelle famille. En tant que Maire de Storybrooke, elle a présenté à tout le monde sa fille Anastasia. Maintenant, elle est une femme accomplie. Elle est mère.

Dans son magasin d'Antiquités, M. Gold est très content aussi. Il a ainsi encore plus d'emprise sur Regina. Il doit encore attendre 10 bonnes années pour qu'Emma la Sauveuse vienne remettre en place la magie afin qu'il puisse sortir de Storybrooke et retrouver son fils Neal. C'est sa plus grande création. Mais une de ses principales qualités qu'il a apprises au cours du temps est la patience. Cela lui a coûté trop cher de vouloir précipiter les choses. Il a un plan et il va se tenir à celui-ci. De toute façon, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

* * *

 **Domicile des Harralsdotir, Massachusetts, USA,**

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ses 3 filles sont à la maison ( _Pas 2 sœurs, il faut qu'elle s'en souvienne_ ). Elle a gagné dans tout cela, un petit-fils. Elle a peur que cela la fasse vieillir : devenir grand-mère sans être prévenu, sans se préparer. Elle se disait qu'il y avait une petite chance de l'être. avant le réveil de Storybrooke.

Mais le principal est que son petit-fils est le plus beau. Elle devient gaga. Elle doit se reprendre. Ne pas oublier qu'elle pourrait donner un oncle ou une tante à son petit-fils.

La vie normale reprend avec le retour d'Emma au lycée où elle repend ses études avec 2 classes de retard. Elle est suivie par un psychologue et une nounou est engagée pour s'occuper de Henry. Il est hors de question Pour Ingrid que sa fille Emma arrête les cours pour élever son fils Henry. Avant tout, le diplôme d'études à la fin du lycée puis l'université en quoi, elle ne sait pas encore.

Mais un jour, …..


End file.
